Codename: Childs Last Door
Codename: Childs Last Door, also known as Childs Last Door or by its acronym CLD, is an American animated television series created by Eric Nagler and produced by Emerald Pictures. The series debuted on Gumball Network on December 7, 2007 and ended on January 21, 2013 after six years. The series came about as the result of a viewer's poll by Gumball Network. It briefly aired on Miguzi at 4:00 p.m. The current stratus for this show is "Playing on Gumball Network Video", meaning that it's not on Cartoon Network but you can watch it on Gumball Network Video. Since sometime in 2015, the series came back to Gumball Network as reruns. Sometimes the show comes on weekdays at noon. It stopped airing reruns on Gumball Network in 2019, but moved to Dumbal XD, and Gumberang beginning in 2020. Broadcast as two episodes per half-hour (except for a few half-hour episodes), the central characters of the series are five ten-year olds who operate from their treehouse against the tyranny of adults and teenagers. The central characters make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Childs Last Door. Overview The show revolves around the main home operatives of Sector V — Number One (Brian Uno), Number Two (Eric Sharp), Number Three (Kimberly Shaman), Number Four (Dave Madson), Number Five (Andrea Williams), and Number Six Point One (Steve "Steven" Uno). Their mission is to fight crimes against kids, such as homework and flossing, committed by adults, senior citizens, teenagers, and other "evil" children. They make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Childs Last Door. The main villains are the Delightful Kids From Down The Lane, Father, and Number Unstoppable Production Eric Nagler created a pilot episode for another show, Kenny and the Chimp. Originally, there was a group of children who called themselves "The Childs Last Door" among the recurring characters, and would often get Kenny into trouble. The plot-line was then changed to focus on the group of kids alone, and later, the kids battling adulthood. In 2006, the show's pilot episode, "No P in the OOL", won a Gumball Network viewer's poll, and as a result, Codename: Childs Last Door was greenlit to become a series. Reception Common Sense Media wrote that the "silly cartoon is too violent for youngest viewers." Awards and nominations In 2010, The series won The Best Television Series for Children Award at The Ottawa International Animation Festival for "Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.", which was written by Tom Warburton and storyboarded by Guy Moore. The following year, "Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E." won the Festival's Collideascope Award for Television Animation for Children. Then, after that, the episode "Operation: K.E.N.N.Y." was nominated for the Colideascope Award for Telivision Animation for Children, becoming the second episode to be nominated. Broadcast * Gumball Network (2007-13; 2014-19) * Dumbal XD (2019-present) * Gumberang (2020, 2021-2022; 2023-present) Trivia * In the opening theme of the episodes, Dave's Musket's nozzle alters from when he is shooting mustard to when he jumps into position. * The intro is a combination parody of original Codename: Kids Next Door intro Voice Actors *Brian Uno: Steven *Eric Sharp: Brian *Kimberly Shaman: Ivy *Dave Madson: Eric *Andrea Williams: Kendra